nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Gohma
Gohma is a recurring boss character in ''The Legend of Zelda'' series. Gohma's appearance varies greatly from game to game. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series The Legend of Zelda The Legend of Zelda was Gohma's first appearance. Gohma is the boss of the Snake Dungeon. It appears as a large cyclopean crab. The easiest way to defeat it is to shoot an arrow into its only eye, which will kill it instantly. However, the eye needs to be open for it to affect it. The reward for defeating it is the sixth piece of the Triforce of Wisdom. In later dungeons, it becomes a mini boss of sorts. It comes in two versions. The blue can be killed in one hit; the red in three. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening In The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening, two Gohmas appear as mini-bosses in the Catfish's Maw dungeon. They leap around and can be injured by shooting them in the eye with the hookshot or the bow. The Legend of Zelda : Ocarina of Time .]] A quite different version of Gohma appears in ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Parasitic Armored Arachnid: Gohma appears as the first boss. She is the queen of the Deku in this game. She is a parasite that has poisoned the Deku Tree. The Deku Tree asks Link to defeat her. The Queen's domain is in the bottom of the dungeon. She is vulnerable to being shot in the eye. During the fight she will lay eggs containing Gohma Larva. To defeat her, you must shoot her eye with the sling shot, and then slash the eye with a sword. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Like many bosses in Oracle of Seasons, Gohma is reminiscent of the first game. In this game though, Gohma has a large claw. Link has the Roc's Feather to jump over it, however. Gohma can be defeated by swiping it in the eye with your sword. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker .]] Gohma appears as a large lava centipede in the Dragon's Roost dungeon in ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. The boss lurks in lava and torments the dragon Valoo, which rests on Dragon Roost Island. The Gohma is a larger version of the common enemy Magtail. Link fights the Gohma by grappling Valoo's tail, causing Valoo to shake a piece of rock at the roof of the room. Eventually, Gohma's carapace cracks. After this, Gohma's eye is vulnerable. You can defeat it afterwards. The Legend of Zelda: Four Sword Adventures Gohma appears as two version in the game. One is the normal crab type, the other is red and can shoot fireballs. The latter acts as a miniboss. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess In The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Gohma appears as Twilit Arachnid: Armogohma. Armogohma is the boss of the Temple of Time. This version is much more spider like. It crawls around of top of the room. To defeat it, Link must shoot the eye in its abdomen. It will fall to the ground. When it does, Link uses the Dominion Rod on the large statues located around the room to hit it. Armogohma will drop eggs with Gohma larva. After the statues hit it three times, Armogohma's body will die, leaving the eye behind. Three more hits to the eye, which runs around with a group of Gohma Larva, will kill it for good. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series Gohma appears as a boss in Hyrule Warriors, Hyrule Warriors Legends and Hyrule Warriors: Definitive Edition. Gohma is invulnerable to most attacks, which it blocks with its foreleg shields to protect its eye. It attacks with a large swipe, rapidly spinning, charging, jumping into the air to crash down, or by firing a laser beam from its eye vertically or horizontally. It may also stop to charge a powerful blast from its eye as well. These attacks will also harm nearby enemies. The only time it is vulnerable is after firing a laser beam or stopping to charge an attack, which causes its red iris to turn bright blue. Shooting its eye with the Bow in this window of time will cause it to hysterically flip over and expose the Weak Point Gauge. Drops *Silver materials - Gohma's Acid *Gold materials - Gohma's Lens Development In the design documents of the original The Legend of Zelda, Gohma was initially referred to as Eyeball. Category:The Legend of Zelda bosses Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Hyrule Warriors bosses Category:Bosses